


Unfair. Tease.

by HookedonCS



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, recently established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: Ginny thinks it's unfair what Mike has the ability to do while... simply being Mike Lawson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shocker... I was rewatching Pitch. (I know!) And there is something about the way Mike Lawson set his eyes on Amelia when he left Blip and the team to drink and dance on their own. I kind of love the subtlety and knowing what he was interested in. He said it all visually, without having to utter one word. I think this would have an effect on Ginny, too. And Mike would use this power when given the chance.

It’s unfair, really. Ginny doesn’t know how he does it. Sometimes she thinks it’s in his eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes are softly narrowed on her. Sometimes she thinks it’s his mouth. His lips are pressed together in a gentle line. Sometimes she thinks it’s the tilt of his head, or the way his hands slip and disappear in his pockets. Sometimes… sometimes she thinks she knows that it’s a combination of all those things and so much more that… makes Ginny crave Mike with an intensity that she doesn’t know what to do with. And Mike knows it. So what does he do about it? Well, he leaves it all up to her, because this time…  _ this time…  _ it won’t be Mike who seduces Ginny. No, it was going to be her.

She doesn’t hate it because… it’s not always. If it was always, it would probably drive her crazy. But it isn’t always. So, as Mike stood next to the glass wall, moonlight filtering into the room and making him all the more handsome, Ginny watched with an intensity of her own from no more than a foot away from him.

It happened so fast, didn’t it? One moment ago, it had been the antics of a recent Kangaroo court session, where Robles had plead guilty to an on the field infraction that lead to three-run play. The next moment, it was those damn blue eyes, those firm lips set in a line, that tilt of his head, and his hands disappearing into his pockets.

Ginny sighed, her eyes widening on him as he silently watched her. It had been a long day. One that had ended with them there, together, and finally alone.

She wondered… was she supposed to say something, fill the silence that had overtaken that? Was she supposed to make some quip, ease some of the tension that was undoubtedly filling the room? Or was she supposed to act on impulse, move closer to the thing she wanted more and more with every passing second? Based on Mike’s stoicness…

Ginny felt the involuntary shudder that ran through her body as the thought of his lips pressing into her neck and his beard tickling over the skin there. Because, even though he was decidedly leaving her to make the first move, it would only be so long before he would need to touch her as well.

It was with that thought, and a tremulous smile, that she took those steps to close the small space between them.

Mike’s eyes didn’t open wider, just followed the track that she had made. And that was the only difference, the only acknowledgement.

Ginny’s shudder became a tremble at not only the sight of the man in front of her, but also the thought of him. She took just a moment longer, her body flushed against his, before her fingertips reached up until they were caressing the softness of his beard. Her gaze fell there, the thought of a clean-shavened Mike Lawson that she’d first been introduced to crossing her mind. Her fingers dug deeper and her womb tugged deep within her. It was only then…

Mike’s eyes found hers before his chin tilted down into her hand.

She almost shook her head, almost let her lips turn up into a smile. Damn him, Mike Lawson. He really was unfair.

Her fingers curved to frame his face just as she let her eyes drift closed. He still wasn’t going to do it, was he? Fine. Ginny let her tongue slip across the slit of her lips before lifting the mere two inches that separated them.

His whiskers tickled the corners of her mouth, but that wasn’t what made her lips lift once more. No. Instead, it was the audible swallow and smack on his own lips. He’d wait, wouldn’t he? That didn’t mean he wasn’t already craving her the way that she craved him.

The knowledge of that, the sense of humor creeping through her, made her slip back, made  her slip her palm down until it was only her fingertips and then nothing that was left of her to caress his bearded cheek. Ginny moved back, her eyes opening and already a twinkle hidden there.

Mike’s eyes were on her, hardened and without a glimmer of amusement. But maybe…

“Tease.” His voice was thick with certain want, but he didn’t move from his spot on that wall.

Ginny cocked her head to the side, her eyes opening wider on him.

“I’ve been called worse,” she assured him in a whisper.

That garnered a classic Mike Lawson conceding smile, followed by a simple tip of his chin upwards.

Her intake of breath was a silent one, one that she hoped he hadn’t noticed. Ginny took another step backwards, creating that not-so-needed space between them.

It was back instantly. The amusement that may have been forced out of him was gone again. In its place was that deep-rooted stoicness.

One more step brought them back to that same distance as before. Ginny was treated to those deep blue eyes pinpointing on her and mouth set just as before.

Ginny slipped her arms together over her chest just as a smile graced her lips. Holding in her sigh, she slowly turned her body away and taking a step-

“Ginny.”

Her name was out of his mouth as a raspy whisper and his hand was on her arm before her other foot was able to join the first. It was the effort of both of them that propelled her back to face him. And it was with a strong heartbeat that she was witness to his hand on her arm sliding down to capture hers while his other hand disappeared behind her and clasped the back of her neck. It was that hand that brought her closer just as she closed the gap as much as possible on her own. With a tiny smirk lifting her lips, she watched as his eyes went heavenward before falling on hers and then closing.

“Tease.”

The word was lost between them, Mike’s lips falling over hers and pressing for all of one second. Ginny felt an even deeper tug than before, one that dragged a quiet moan out of her.

There was something about the firmness of his hold around her neck. There was something about the gentle caress of his fingertips against her palm. There was something about need that was present in the his mouth urged a deep-rooted soul-endearing response from hers.

He made her body ache, truly ache. For what? She knew. It was simple: she ached for him. And as she let her body sink into his, feeling the hard and defined muscles against her, her hand came back to find his cheek. Her fingers glided across, feeling as much as his beard as possible, on their way to finding the nape of his neck, on their way to digging into the hair found right there. 

And then it was Mike’s turn to groan. Or maybe it was even a whimper… And when that had lead to him taking her, twisting them both until her back was pressed against the wall and her body was deliciously left between it and his own body....

There was something about Mike Lawson. Ginny didn’t know how he did it, how it was so effortless for him. She knew even less as that kiss became hotter, more involved, more passionate.

Tease…

She’d been called worse. Had been call better, as well. Like now. Like… the way  _ Ginny _ was snatched torturously from his mouth for the second it had left hers.

Unfair…

He was still unfair. Because he’d had her simply with those eyes. He’d had her with that stern mouth. He’d had her with a tilt of his head. He’d had her with a slip of his hands in his pockets. 

It was with those thoughts that her hand pressed Mike’s head even closer so she could kiss him all the more deeper. It was with those thoughts that her leg came to snake around his, allowing the more than delicious contact of her middle to his.

His answer had been a quiet moan and fingers tightening around hers.

_ Tease. _

She wasn’t always a tease.

_ Unfair. _

Mike wasn’t always unfair.

It felt as if tonight was going to be a night to disprove the accuracy of both of those. 


End file.
